The Way I Loved You
by sejour
Summary: Drabbles. Sometimes connected, sometimes not.
1. Take It Back

**Take It Back**

**Trust Series, K/M**

"I don't understand," she asked.

"I can't do this anymore."

She stood there, watching him as he packed his bags. The shake in his hands, so unlike him, distracting her for a moment.

"You said –"

"I know what I said." His head turned sharply to look at her. "But I can't do this anymore. You don't trust me."

"You never gave me a reason to."

"And you never gave me a chance."

"You don't deserve a chance!" Her eyes widened, hands coming up to her lips to stop any more from coming out. "I didn't mean it, Keith. I didn't mean it."

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She walked towards him, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"That's the problem, Mina," he said, gently pulling her hands away. "You never do."


	2. Sigh

**Sigh **

**AU – Friendship Series, J/R**

Her elbows were resting on the table when he found her, cheek to palm.

"Hullo, Pyro."

"Hello, Jed."

He pulled up a chair, turned it around and sat, resting his arms at its back.

"I thought I'd find you here." She nodded, staring at the table in front of her. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"I'll keep you company then?"

She finally turned to face him. Scooting over, she let her head drop on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	3. That

**That**

**N/M**

"When is this dinner again?"

She looked up from her magazine. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know…"

She looked at him expectantly.

He sighed. "I think you said it was next week,"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You said something about fish for Raye and that thing that Serena likes,"

"Serena likes lots of things, Nate."

"You know," he gestured with his hands. "That thing."

"Oohh! _That _thing and _that _dinner,"

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

She picked up her magazine. "Not a clue."


	4. Blind

**Blind**

**AU – Friendship Series, J/M**

"What's wrong with us, Jed?"

He kept looking at his hands. When he finally looked up, she was on her way over to where he sat.

"I don't love you."

He stood up suddenly, startling her. He looked around the room but didn't really see anything. She made a step towards him.

He held a hand up. "Don't,"

"But if it's about the past, I don't care." She finally got close enough to push her body close to his. "You know I don't."

He touched his forehead to hers, then sighed.

"Mina, I'm sorry," he said before walking out of the room.


	5. Truth

**Truth**

**AU – Friendship Series, J/R**

"What the hell is your problem, Pyro?"

"My problem?"

She lunged again. This time he side stepped her and caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. She struggled against him but couldn't escape from under his grip. She finally bit him. He jumped away from her in pain, flailing the arm that she had bitten.

"You're my problem," she said, poking him in the chest. "How could you do that to Mina?"

He sighed. "Look, Mina and I aren't right for each other." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're too different."

"Bullshit."

"It's the truth." He walked away from her, picking up a towel on his way out. He paused when he reached the door of the training room, turned to look at her, and said, "You of all people should know this."


	6. Maybe

**Maybe**

**AU – Friendship Series, K/R**

"I'm happy,"

"Okay?" Keith gave her an amused smile before tugging her to his lap. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "You smell good,"

"I took a shower in the gym."

"Bump into anyone?" He felt her stiffen.

"Yeah," she turned her face up to meet his eyes. "Jed was there."

"Is that why you're happy?" he teased.

"No. I'm happy because I'm with you," She kissed him before looking away. "I went because I wanted to beat the crap out of him."

"And were you able to?" She frowned and shook her head no. "How is she by the way?"

"She's been crying non-stop for the past few days," she said, hiding her face in the side of his neck. "Maybe you should go talk to her?"

"Maybe we should let them settle their differences," he suggested.

"There's nothing to settle, Keith. He doesn't wanna get back together with her,"

He entwined their hands. "And you know this how?"

"Just a feeling," she mumbled.

"You really want me to talk to her?"

She lifted her head and sat up straight, fisting his shirt in her hand and using it to tug him closer. "I'll make it worth your while," she said against his lips.


	7. Visit

**Visit**

**AU – Friendship Series, K/M**

"Keith?" She looked up at him bleary eyed; she was still in her pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside her loft after she moved to the side. "Can't I visit a friend?"

"I suppose." She yawned. "Make yourself at home."

She plopped herself on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest. "How's Rei?"

"She's fine. Has an exam today." After looking through her pictures, he turned to face her. "She's sorry she couldn't make it."

Mina waved him off. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Tell her that please? She's been an absolute gem."

Keith smiled at her praise of his girlfriend. "Will do."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

"How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I wanna say that your best friend is an ass…"

"But?"

"But I totally understand his point of view."

He chuckled. "Well that's very mature of you."

She made a face at him. "I am the Senshi of Love for a reason, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He pulled her to his side.

"Rei's lucky to have you," she murmured, snuggling closer.

He smiled as he kicked up his feet on the coffee table and turned on the TV.


	8. Blame

**Blame**

**AU – Friendship Series, J/M**

It happened at a coffee shop; one that they'd frequented while they were dating. It was the first time in months that she'd stepped foot inside, citing work and out-of-town trips as her excuse for not dropping by, but truthfully, it was the first time that any reminder of him didn't cause an ache in her heart.

"Raspberry mocha," the cheery voice of the barista called.

Mina mouthed a quick thanks, her phone nestled between her shoulder and ear as she reached for the cup, only to pause when another hand reached for it at the same time. She turned to the person beside her and an equally surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Let me call you back," she murmured to the person on the other line. She didn't bother waiting for Lita's response as she quickly ended the call. She watched as he did the same, pocketing his phone before turning back to her.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the drink on the counter.

She smiled and made to grab the cup; it was pointless to argue with Jed when it came to these things.

"Raspberry mocha," the barista called, placing another cup next to the one on the counter.

Taking both cups, Jed handed her the newer one.

"How are you?" she asked over her shoulder as she led him to an empty table.

He pulled the chair out for her before settling down across the table.

"Pretty good. Enjoying the vacation."

'Vacation' being their code word for danger free – no youma and other galactic evil they tended to come across, disrupting their day to day lives.

She giggled, agreeing with him.

"How are you really?" she asked softly after a moment of comfortable silence.

A painful expression flitted across his face before he managed to compose himself. He gave her a rueful smile. "That's a low blow, pretty girl."

She shrugged. Tact was Rei's strong suit, not hers. He looked at her closely, and then sighed.

"You didn't need to ask; you already know how I feel. You feel it too, don't you?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe they're getting married," she choked out.

She thought she saw him wince but couldn't be sure; his face betrayed nothing.

"It was bound to happen," he said finally – carefully. "Keith's crazy about her."

A wistful smile appeared on her face at the mention of his best friend's name. She turned to him suddenly.

"Do you blame me?"

"For?" he asked, confused.

"If I hadn't asked you to take me home that night, then maybe you would've answered Rei's calls and she wouldn't have had to rely on Keith to pick her up. Then - "

"Mina, you're rambling."

She slumped back down to her seat. "I tend to."

He smiled at her. "I know."

"Do you blame me?" she asked again.

"No." At her skeptical look he added, "If anything, I blame myself."


End file.
